Their Story
by RadioactivePenguins16.5
Summary: A young Majin Digimon loses his home and his friends and is alone for months until one day he meets a young "angel"
1. Wizardmon's tale

Chapter 1

Wizardmon's tale

Okay, this is a story I came up with late at night, so I hope it is good. I thought Wizardmon's and Gatomon's stories needed to be told. Enjoy and Review!

The tale of Wizardmon begins long ago in a small town of Majin Digimon. In this town, there was a Sorcerymon who pretty much controlled everything. He took young Digimon and raised them out of the pure kindness of his heart.

This Sorcerymon had a wife, however, who hated the young Digimon he would take in. If they misbehaved, she would wait until her husband was no longer around and punish them severely. Her punishments were very cruel, and sometimes the Digimon would be deleted because of it.

The Sorcerymon was oblivious to this, as Lady Devimon was very good at covering it up. She blamed all deaths on sickness, all injuries on roughhousing, and threatened the young Digimon if they ever said a word. And, of course, they didn't.

We now take you to this place to show you Wizardmon's past.

"WIZARDMON!"

A blonde Digimon sat up. He wore a yellow suit, and had stunning green eyes. His feet were bare and his long, messy hair was drawn back in a failed attempt at a pony tail. He got up from the river bank where he had been watching the other Digimon his age. Trembling, he made his way into the house. _What did I do this time? _He thought. _Probably something her daughter did again. _Lady Devimon had a habit of blaming anything her own daughter did on him. He turned the corner and froze in front of a tall, white haired fallen angel Digimon who was glaring down at him. Behind her was the living room, which was where her daughter, Witchmon, loved to play.

"Earlier, I seem to remember cleaning this room. Now look at it!" She motioned to the now trashed room.

"But…" Wizardmon told her, confused. He backed up a bit. "I was out in the river with the other boys. Only your daughter was in here-"

"Are you accusing my little angel of doing this?" She demanded.

Behind her, Witchmon peeked around her mother and giggled. Wizardmon's eyes narrowed. Then he remembered who he was talking to. "No, miss. I was just-"

"I think you were!" Lady Devimon's voice became harsher. "I think you really are blaming my perfect daughter! How dare you, you little brat! If you had just fessed up I probably would have made you clean it up, but now I'll have to teach you a lesson about blaming others." She growled and grabbed Wizardmon by the wrist. She dragged him down the hall into her 'Punishing' room, AKA a large closet that held janitorial supplies.

"No, it wasn't me!" Wizardmon said desperately. "I haven't been in that room all day! Ask the other boys, they'll vouch for me!"

"Shut up." She snapped. She sat him down on a chair and closed the door. "Now sit still. Make one noise and you'll regret it.

In horror he watched as she selected a needle and thread from a drawer and brought it to his mouth…

Wizardmon curled up on his bed, holding back tears. Now one of his friends, a Dark Agumon, sat by him and tried to cut the string. They were down to one thread, but the pain of opening his mouth to let him cut along with the misery of the strings being pulled out was too much, and Wizardmon wouldn't let his friend near him.

"Wizardmon, let me see it!" He growled in frustration. "I need to try to cut the string." After a brief struggle he pulled the thread away, wincing a bit at the sight of the injury. "Its not too bad. It will look better if I get the blood off." A few minutes later, when he was done, he commented that it looked better now and left quickly, not wanting to get in trouble with Lady Devimon.

Wizardmon got up and walked to the mirror. His lips had been slit by the string several times, leaving his mouth looking sewn up, but when he parted his lips he could tell that his lips were not connected. He was sure they would leave scars.

Not long after, Wizardmon was alone by the river when he heard a cry. He suddenly noticed something he had been too deep in thought to realize before.

He smelled smoke.

He looked up at the house.

It was burning.

Dark Agumon, bloody and burned, ran from the wreckage. He stumbled on the hill and fell, rolling down towards Wizardmon. He glanced weakly up at him. "Help…"

Wizardmon quickly dragged him over to the river and started washing him in water, then cast a healing spell on his friend and ran towards the house. But before he reached it, he watched in horror as it collapsed, killing everyone inside. A figure loomed on the other side of the flames, but he couldn't see it too well because of the smoke in his eyes.

"THUNDER BALL!"

Wizardmon's attack hit the figure in the face. He cried in surprise, then said something unintelligible, sending a sudden stream of red energy at him. Wizardmon stumbled back at the attack, feeling it rip through his suit. Tears of pain and sorrow filled his eyes and he stumbled back to his friend where he blacked out.

The air was cold. The stars seemed to echo this coldness. Wizardmon groaned and sat up, his weak friend lying nearby. Dark Agumon had his eyes tightly closed in pain.

"Hey, you okay?" Wizardmon asked gently. He turned his friend over so his head was facing up. Dark Agumon's right arm fell limply and hit the ground.

Dark Agumon opened his golden eyes. Their usual glimmer of mischief and joy had faded, and he stared up sadly. "Wizardmon… he tried to recruit us… but some of us fought back… he destroyed everyone who tried to resist… I managed to escape but… I'm sorry." Dark Agumon smiled slightly, wincing in pain.

Wizardmon glanced down at his friend's feet. The data was already breaking up. "No- you can't go. You'll be fine, just hold on."

"Watch out. He's dangerous, even worse than Lady Devimon." By this time Dark Agumon only had a head and shoulders left, and they were breaking up fast.

"Goodbye, Wizardmon." He faded away.

Wizardmon cried himself to sleep that night, staring up at the cold, laughing stars that usually seemed happy.

Wizardmon was forced to leave. He had no home in this town anymore, so he began to travel. Unfortunately, every other town he came upon was either so poor they couldn't even feed themselves or full of snobs that asked for a reward in return for services. And so it went on for a week until he collapsed in the street of a town.

He welcomed death. There was no one left he cared about. His only friend was gone, the kids he grew up with were dead, and the man who was like a father to him was too. He felt himself slipping from consciousness fast… he closed his eyes…

Shade fell on him.

Blue eyes appeared. More beautiful than anything he had ever seen.

"Here, drink this." An Angelic voice said.

_Am I dreaming?_ A bowl of water was pressed to his lips. It was so cool, so refreshing… He glanced up at his savior. But in his delusional state he couldn't see her clearly. An angel? Maybe. Or a girl…

No, it had to be an angel. Why would anyone help him?

Then everything went black.


	2. Gatomon's Tail

Chapter 2

Gatomon's Tale

She could not remember life without pain.

All her life was filled with darkness, pain, scorn, hate, and cold. Their was no love, no comfort, and letting how she felt show would lead to worse pain.

Gatomon was raised this way, always put down, always punished for little things- not fulfilling tasks to expectation, fighting with the other Digimon, crying, and for looking straight into someone's eyes with her own, horrible ones. Her Master couldn't stand them, and punished her for them.

Presently, she was lying in bed, thinking. Her eyes were shut, and she was concentrating on remembering. Her earliest memory was being Salamon and being in a forest, and suddenly darkness descended upon her. No recollection of why she was in the forest, or what she did before that.

Their was a light tapping on the door. Gatomon sighed and opened her eyes. "What is it?"

A small round bat- like Digimon flew in. "Hey Fur-ball! The boss wants to talk to you!"

"Go away, DemiDevimon." She growled in annoyance. "I'll be there in a moment." She got up and slid out of bed. She caught sight of her reflection in her old mirror- her eyes standing out on her pale skin from having been in darkness most of her life. Her messy silver hair fell at her shoulders. In her hair was still visible her small white cat ears, the only thing besides her tail that set her apart from most Digimon here. Then she noticed DemiDevimon was still there. "I SAID GO AWAY!" She yelled at him, flattening her ears.

The bat jumped a little, and then sped out.

Gatomon shook her head. "Stupid bat."

Gatomon crept into a large library. The room was filled with bookshelves, and every shelf was filled to its bursting point with books. It would have been a more cheery place had the windows in the room not been boarded up, bats not flying around the ceiling, and the only light was from a candle in the middle of the room. In the middle of the room was an old, near-rotting desk. Sitting on it was a dark figure, clutching his face slightly with one hand, and crafting something out of a glowing red energy with his other hand.

"Y-Yes master?" She asked. "I was told you wanted to see me?" She wasn't even going to risk asking what was wrong with his face.

"Yes." His dark voice was chilling and cold, and the sound of it seemed to drip with evil. "I need you to find more recruits. DemiDevimon is incapable of bringing me suitable Digimon. You, however, are my most trusted servant. I trust you will bring me recruits that are more than satisfactory. You leave at sunrise."

"Yes sir." She nodded. "Anything else?"

The figure stood up and released an orb of black energy from his hand. It flew into Gatomon and knocked her out the door and into the wall. She hit the wall hard, and she felt her head bounce. She bit her tongue hard, bringing small tears to her eyes. She quickly wiped them away, not wanting a whipping.

"Fail me and I will punish you worse than ever before. Take the worse beating you've ever gotten and imagine it one-hundred fold." Sparks of red and black energy danced in his hands. "Now go!" The doors seemed to shut by themselves, and she was plunged into darkness.

She painfully picked herself up and made her way back to her room. Once there, she shut the door and closed her eyes again. _I will get just a little sleep before I go. _She knew falling asleep was a big risk, because if she slept in she would be punished, but sunrise was only in a few hours. She soon drifted off to a restless sleep in which she had nightmares again, as she had had every night she had been in this horrible place.

Before sunrise Gatomon left, hoping that some idiotic Digimon would not get sent last minute with her. She chose to go west from where she was, knowing that a small desert town lay on the other side of the mountains, about a day's journey. DemiDevimon always went to the forest north of there, because he was too lazy to deal with the heat of the desert. However, Gatomon figured that was the reason all of DemiDevimon's recruits were weak. But the desert's Digimon was stronger, having been living in a harsh climate most if not all of their lives.

Her journey to the town was mostly uneventful. She found a SkullMeramon living inside a cave and managed to convince him to join up. She sent him off in the direction of the castle promising that her master would reward him for helping their cause. She found a couple other Digimon fighting near the bottom of the mountains and sent them off to the castle as well.

She entered the town. She remembered coming here sometimes as Salamon when she was fetching medicine or food. She used to enjoy it here. It was so happy, the exact opposite of the castle. Laughing children, cool shade, and happy villagers, something she longed to be part of but knew she never could be.

She wandered lazily around, watching the little Gazimon playing on scooters, the little Candlemon playing some weird game with rocks, and all the older Digimon talking or relaxing. It was as if they all were oblivious to living next to the most evil place in the Digital World.

Suddenly she noticed a shape ahead of her. It looked like a Majin Digimon who had collapsed from the heat. A couple young Digimon barely missed him with their scooter. Gatomon grabbed a small bowl from a nearby window and filled it with water from a canteen she was carrying. She stepped up to the poor Digimon. _Please, don't be dead… _She thought.

To her relief, as soon as she cast a shadow over him, he weakly lifted his head up and looked at her. She knelt down and pushed the bowl to his lips. "Here, drink this."

He separated his lips and drank it eagerly. After drinking almost all of it, he suddenly fell unconscious. "He must have passed out." She muttered. She placed the bowl back under the window and dragged him out of the street and into a shady oasis just outside town. He was heavy, but she was strong. She took off his heavy cloak and set it aside, then laid him out under a tree. Then she sat across from him and looked at him.

He had dirty blonde hair pulled back into a loose ponytail. She hadn't noticed earlier, but his lips appeared to be sewn shut. She knew they weren't, of course, as she had seen him open his mouth all the way. Nevertheless, it did make her wonder what had happened. His suit was torn in several places, and looked filthy. He also looked scarred and burned on the skin exposed through the rips. Some of the scars looked similar to her own.

The sun was already starting to set, so she broke her concentration on him and started building a fire. She sometimes had to at the castle, so she was pretty good at it. By the time the sun had set entirely there was a roaring fire in front of her. Now all there was to do was wait for the strange Digimon to wake up…


	3. Two Travelers Meet

Chapter 3

The Two Travelers Meet

WizGato hater beware… and review!

Wizardmon opened his eyes. Above him were the stars, still as cruel looking as ever. He also noticed the glow of a fire. _Where am I? Did I really die?_ He sat up.

"Ah, you're awake."

"Huh?" He looked at the girl who spoke. She was cat like in appearance, with long siver hair and a long, white tail. She was wearing green gloves with extra long claws on them, and a long white dress. Then he saw her eyes. Those eyes! So beautiful! They looked like two perfect pools of water on a summer day. _So, this is my angel… _"Did you save me?"

She shrugged. "I didn't really do that much. I just couldn't leave you lying there."

Wizardmon sighed. He had better leave. As much as he wanted to stay and look at those eyes forever, he didn't want to trouble her… or have her ask for something in return for helping him. He summoned his staff and pulled himself up slowly. "Well, thank you for the help, but I'd better be going now."

"Don't be silly." She said, not meeting his eyes for some reason. Wizardmon found this odd, but ignored it. "You're not strong enough to go."

"I don't have anything to give you and-"

"I don't want anything."

Wizardmon was shocked. _Maybe you really __ARE__ an angel. _He thought.

"But you must be very lonely to say that." She looked down at her hands.

Wizardmon sat down again, looking at her warily. "What do you mean?"

"When you've been alone for a long time, your heart becomes very hard. It happens to everyone, you know. Even me…" She faded off and stared into the dancing flames.

_Why is he staring at my eyes like that? That's all he's really looked at this whole time. He probably thinks they are so ugly, that he is too shocked to look away. I'll bet that's it._

Gatomon glanced up from the flames again. Sure enough he was still staring unwaveringly at her eyes. She turned her eyes back to the flames.

After a while, the girl turned to him. "Why are you staring at my eyes?"

"They are beautiful." Wizardmon said without realizing it.

She laughed bitterly and looked upset. "Don't mock me."

"What?"

"My eyes are an abomination. They are horribly ugly. Nobody can stand them."

"What? That's crazy. They are the most gorgeous eyes I have ever seen."

The girl looked at him. "Are you trying to make me feel better?"

"No I'm telling you the truth. I love your eyes."

She sighed and closed her eyes. Wizardmon sensed she did not believe him. Then she opened them again and asked: "What's your name? I've never seen a Digimon like you before."

"Wizardmon. We don't usually come out this far. We prefer to stay near home."

"I see."

"What's your name?"

"Gatomon."

Wizardmon nodded. He stared at the sky. Suddenly Gatomon spoke again.

"What made you travel this far?"

"Dunno. I just had nobody to go to, so I started traveling. I used to have a home, but some evil Digimon destroyed it trying to "recruit" people or something."

Wizardmon noticed Gatomon's head jerk up. He decided not to ask her what was wrong though. Instead he asked: "What about you? Gatomon's usually live in around the same area of Majin Digimon."

"I used to." She said without thinking. Then she stopped. _Why did I say that? I don't even know what I used to do._

"Why not anymore?"

"I…" She thought hard. The memories reluctantly seeped in, but it wasn't much. "All my life I've been… searching for someone but I never found her." This confused Gatomon. Where was this coming from?

"Who? Who were you searching for?" Wizardmon asked, his voice full of concern.

"I… I don't remember. It was too long ago." Gatomon looked down at her feet. The memories stopped suddenly. After another brief silence, she gave up trying to get more about her past and stretched out. She walked over to the small pond and dipped her feet in the water. The coldness felt so good on her tired feet. She took off her gloves and dipped her paws in the water as well, forgetting Wizardmon was there. She stared at the X shaped scar on the back of her hand, remembering how she got it.

"What happened to your hand?"

She suddenly remembered Wizardmon and hastily put her gloves back on. "Nothing." She muttered.

"Tell me." He said gently. "Did someone give you that scar?"

Gatomon nodded slowly.

"Who?"

Gatomon shook her head.

"You don't know?"

Gatomon laughed, thinking about how funny that was to her. "Yes I know who did. I just…" She looked at Wizardmon. His eyes were full of worry and concern. She softened and took off her glove again to look at it, the images of that day flashing by in her head.

Wizardmon pulled himself closer to her and took her scarred hand. "Gatomon, tell me who did this and I will make it right."

"You can't." She forced the tears to stay back. "My master gave me this."

"What? Why?"

"For my eyes."

Wizardmon was even more shocked now. "Gatomon…"

"If you try to do anything against him he'll kill you." Gatomon choked, now finding it harder to hold back tears. "He's an ultimate, a Virus, and more powerful than most Digimon. I was sent to find people to recruit for his army, and I have to go back tomorrow."

Wizardmon was silent, then said: "He gave you this?" He motioned to the scar. Gatomon nodded and he continued. "I'll join."

Gatomon looked at him fearfully. She didn't know why, but she didn't want him to become one of her masters pawns. But Wizardmon's gentle gaze seemed to say that he would be fine. She thought he smirked a bit, but thought she was imagining it.

"Well, if you have to leave in the morning, you had better get some sleep!"

"No point. I'll just wake up from nightmares."

Wizardmon draped his cloak over her. "Don't worry, I'll fix that. Goodnight, Gatomon."

"Goodnight…" She said, smiling and closing her eyes.

As soon as she had fallen asleep, Wizardmon stepped into her head and chased away all the bad dreams. He instead planted new dreams of happiness and whatever she decided would make her most happy. Then he placed a spell on her that she would stay asleep until he released it.

"I'll help you, Gatomon…" He whispered as the fire slowly died. He moved a piece of hair out of her face. "I swear on the data of Dark Agumon, I will not only help you remember, but I will help you find who you seek, and I will get revenge on the one who scarred you." He felt good saying this, as if finally he had found a purpose to his life. "I fight by your side, Gatomon, forever." Then he himself drifted off to sleep.

For the first time since she could remember, Gatomon slept peacefully, dreaming of freedom and light and love… and Wizardmon.


	4. Journey to Darkness

Chapter 4

Journey to Darkness

Okay, I admit it- I watched Aladdin when I wrote this. J Oh well, enjoy!

The next morning, Gatomon woke more refreshed than ever, and ready for the new day. Wizardmon apparently had gotten up first, and had cooked her breakfast. It was roasted fish and some berries that tasted sweet, yet a little sour at the same time. Not an unpleasant sour, but a mild sour that made it different. And after breakfast, they were ready to go.

"Come on, Wizardmon. If we leave now we should get there by nightfall. And trust me, you do not want to be walking through those mountains at night."

"Why walk? I know a faster way."

"What?"

Wizardmon scooped her up. "Hold on!" He kicked of the ground and jumped into the air.

Gatomon squeezed her eyes shut, thinking he was going to crash into the ground. But the jolt never came.

"Don't you dare close your eyes." Wizardmon's kind voice said. "Look."

Gatomon peeked with one eye and saw the whole town they had been in grow smaller and smaller in the distance. He was rising so fast, that the clouds were rapidly approaching. She laughed as they broke through the clouds and soared high above, higher than she had ever been.

"Wow." She said, holding onto Wizardmon tighter.

"Relax." He said. "I won't let you fall."

Gatomon relaxed finally, and enjoyed the flight.

It was beautiful. The sun shining onto the clouds made them glow brightly, making it almost pure white. "Its so… pretty."

"Isn't it?" Wizardmon dipped down and scooped up a peace of cloud, then threw it up in the air and watched it drift away. She watched it with awe.

They were up there for the whole day. They relaxed in mid air, watching the sunset from the clouds, that now were bright pink and gold. Then, suddenly Gatomon gasped. "We have to get to the castle before nightfall!"

Wizardmon held her tighter and began a fast descent towards the ground. As they left the clouds, Gatomon saw the castle almost directly below them. Wizardmon soon gracefully landed in the courtyard, directly in front of the doors.

"There you go." He said, placing her gently on the ground.

"Thank you." Gatomon said. As she turned to the doors a thrill of fear crept up her back. "Are you sure you want to come with me? Once you join you can't escape. Believe me, I've tried."

"I understand. But I will stay by your side, no matter where you are. You saved my life, remember?"

Gatomon nodded, still not wanting Wizardmon to do this. But eventually she reached up to the doors and pulled it open.

Two orange eyes near the ceiling looked down at her. "Welcome back, 'master's little pet'. Get lost?" DemiDevimon jeered.

"How do you mean that?" She asked him sarcastically. "As in did I or you want me to?"

"Either way works." DemiDevimon grinned.

"Shut up, Bowling Ball." She snarled. She reached out and felt Wizardmon slide his hand into her paw. This filled her with courage and she plunged into the blackness with him.

"Gatomon, you've returned." The dark, evil voice rang through the library once more, causing Wizardmon to pale.

"Yes, master. And I hope you found my other recruits satisfactory."

The dark figure nodded. "More than satisfactory. And whats this? A Wizardmon? Very good. I assume you are good at magic?"

Wizardmon gulped. "Um… Yes. I am." He felt a bead of sweat roll down his forehead. "I once beat a Sorcerymon in a duel."

"I have an assignment for you already. But you may rest until I call for you." The figure turned his head to look at them, and Wizardmon caught a glimpse of his face- pale as death with blood red lips. Wizardmon shuddered.

"Say: Yes sir." Gatomon whispered.

"Y- Yes sir."

"Very good." He turned back. "Gatomon, show him to his room."

He followed her out and into a small room. "Its not much, but its better than where most of the others sleep. And I'm right across the hall if you need me."

Wizardmon nodded and walked in. There was a simple bed, a small rug, and a large wardrobe. When he opened it, he found it stocked with books and extra candles. A little digging earned him a metal candlestick decorated with a floral pattern etched into the handle. Two flowers winding together. But obviously it hadn't been used for years. The dust on all of these things was an inch thick. And there was no outside light- the window had been boarded up. He sighed. _Home sweet home… Is this worth it really? _He glanced back at the open door where he could see Gatomon's door across the gloomy hall.

_Yes. It is worth it. _He decided. _Gatomon saved my life. I must do this._


	5. The Cards

Chapter 5

The Cards

Twilight fans may want to leave…

Wizardmon made his way back to the library. Three days had past since he had come here- or, as far as he knew. Not being able to see the sun made it hard to tell time, so he kept track of how many times they were allowed to sleep and hoped that that was only a day in between each one.

He bumped into something suddenly. He heard a small oof, and quickly created a small spark of light on his finger tip. The light showed a bat, standing on the ground, wincing in the light.

"Ow! Turn that off would'ja?" The little blue bat snapped.

Wizardmon recognized the voice as belonging to the Digimon Gatomon had called DemiDevimon. He quickly turned it off and bowed his head slightly. "My apologies, DemiDevimon. I did not mean to annoy you or hurt you in any way." Wizardmon let a slight tone of respect in, hoping that would help.

DemiDevimon seemed to lighten up a little at his tone. "Where are you going anyway?"

"I need to speak to your Master. He sent for me." Wizardmon explained.

"Well, you're going the wrong way!" DemiDevimon laughed.

"I'm sorry. I'm not used to this castle yet. Is there any way you could help me find the library?"

"'Course! Follow me!" Wizardmon heard the flapping of wings.

"I cannot see you."

"Oh, fine. Use your weird light thing, but it better not get in my eyes!"

Wizardmon once more created the light and followed him down the hall. He then suddenly asked, a few minutes later: "So, are you friends with Gatomon?"

DemiDevimon snorted. "That furball? She's always in my way."

"I'll take that as a no."

"What about you?"

Wizardmon thought for a moment. "Yes." He finally said. "I'm friends with her."

"I saw you when you came. You don't look at her a way a friend does."

"You don't look at her the way an enemy does."

DemiDevimon blushed a little. "It's that obvious?"

"Only to someone who can read faces as well as minds."

"Wait, what?" DemiDevimon halted. "You can read minds?"

"Yes." Wizardmon told him. "All Majin types can."

"Can you-" The bat blushed again. "Ah, never mind. It sounds stupid."

"What?" Wizardmon said gently.

"Can you tell me if Gatomon likes me?"

Wizardmon closed his eyes and stretched his mind out, searching for Gatomon. All he came up with was Bakemon and several… less than desirable Digimon that he didn't think existed outside of legends. "I can't find her."

"Look downstairs. She may have gone down there like she sometimes does."

Wizardmon finally found her, in a remote corner of the basement. He read her thoughts and found her crying about something, but she had obviously learned how to block thought reading. He dug as deep as possible, but he didn't find what he was looking for.

"I don't know." He said. "I think she's blocking thought reading."

DemiDevimon looked kinda crushed, but started flying again. "Come on, we gotta get you to the library."

Wizardmon quickly read DemiDevimon's mind as they ran. He saw 7 strange Digimon. They all looked like Majin types, but not like he'd ever seen before. And there were 7 Digimon next to them, all Rookies. He saw them coming closer to the castle. Wanting to know more, he put the idea in DemiDevimon's head to tell him what this was.

"There are seven humans from another world wandering our world, each with a Digimon companion." DemiDevimon told him. "The boss sees them as a threat, as they have already taken down two of his enemies. And rumor has it they are coming this way."

"I see." Wizardmon said, contemplating this.

"We are also trying to get into their world to find the eighth human, who he believes is a girl."

Something suddenly clicked in Wizardmon's head. He remembered his conversation with Gatomon in that oasis a few nights before.

"_All my life I've been searching for someone but… I never found her."_

Could it be? Could Gatomon have been searching for this eighth human? He would have to study it further.

Wizardmon stepped into the library, fear suddenly racing down his spine. "Um…" He thought of something to say. "You… wanted to see me… sir?"

A pair of glowing blue eyes suddenly opened in a dark corner. "Ah yes. I have need of your help. Are you aware of Digital Gateways?"

Wizardmon recalled learning this from Sorcerymon. "Yes. Aren't they rare occurrences where you can enter other worlds, or a set place where only a certain combination of Digimon cards will grant entrance?"

"Correct. With some gateways, the wrong combination will send you to the wrong world. Follow me." The figure moved towards a door, stepping into the candlelight just long enough for Wizardmon to finally get a good look at him. He was a tall, thin vampire with unnaturally pale skin, especially against his blood red lips. His icy blue eyes were cold, dripping with evil, and soulless, matching his voice perfectly. He walked over to the wall and moved something- Wizardmon couldn't tell what from his angle- but the wall slid open revealing a large door. He followed the tall Digimon down.

"Um… I… have a question… Master." Wizardmon added the last word for good measure, hoping he wouldn't get killed on the spot for it.

"Yes?"

"I saw a picture of a Digimon similar to you. A Digimon that was only thought to exist in legend." he paused, but the vampire made no sound. He cautiously continued. "A Digimon species known as Vampyr type. I was wondering if-"

"You are very intelligent indeed. Gatomon was right in selecting you. You'll be a fine servant."

Wizardmon gulped a little at this. Oh well, at least he made it sound like he wasn't going to kill him at the moment.

"I am a Myotismon, one of the last of the Vampyr. Unfortunately my type dwindled away to where I am very sure all of the Lady Myotismon, Holy Myotismon, and Demi Myotismon are extinct. We were a cross between Ghost and Majin, and therefore have powers of both. But now there are only 3 left, and I am the only one who hasn't disappeared into another world as the others did. They all wanted to take over another world, but they ended up in human legends with names like "Dracula" and "Jack the Ripper", and in the case of the most unworthy Demi Myotismon…" He added with a smirk, showing a frighteningly large fang. "…Edward Cullen. I aim for higher glory than a feared name."

As he said this, he led Wizardmon into an old, large room. In the middle of a carved ring of stone on the floor was a pedestal. The ring on the floor had three circles, one with a carving of an Etemon, one with a carving of a Centarumon, and one with a carving of a Leomon. On the pedestal were similar, yet cruder carvings of the same 3 Digimon, along with 3 groups of stars. Myotismon handed Wizardmon a stack of cards. "I need this door opened. Decipher the cards by sunrise or face a great punishment." Then he spun around and left.

Wizardmon sat in the center of the circle. Gatomon's life depended on the choice of card. He sighed and stood up to look at the carvings again.

_Leomon, Centarumon, Etemon… _It sounded so familiar… Then another memory came to him.

"_Wizardmon, did you memorize the main types of Digimon?"_

"_Yes."_

"_What is an… Etemon?"_

"_Virus type, Champion level, resembles a large monkey, music based attacks."_

"_Very good. And what about a Centarumon?"_

"_Vaccine, Looks like a centaur, attacks using a gun mounted to his hand."_

"_Lovely. And Leomon?"_

"_Data type, Champion, looks half human, half lion."_

Wizardmon looked back at the pictures. _Leomon, Centarumon, Etemon- Data, Vaccine, Virus. _He looked at the stars drawn on the other side. Could they symbolize three of a Digimon's stages- Rookie, Champion, and Ultimate?

_Elecmon- Rookie Vaccine_

_Agumon- Rookie Data_

_DigiTamemon- Ultimate Vaccine_

_ShogunGekomon- Virus Ultimate_

_Unimon- Data Champion…_

Wizardmon had soon classified all nine of the cards- not on the pedestal, of course. Obviously, that would lead to opening the gate. He placed a spell on them that they would fall in the order he put them in whenever dropped and picked them up. Placing them in a hidden pocket inside his cloak, he flew up the stairs towards the exit.

"Lord Myotismon." He said, bowing slightly. "Simply drop the cards, and I have made them go into the order you need."

"Thank you, Wizardmon. You are excused after…" Red sparks gathered in his hand. "You have not yet felt what a punishment is. I should show you so you know not to cross me."

"But, sir, I have not failed you. You only promised punishment if I did not figure out the cards by sunrise."

"True…" The sparks grew dimmer. "Very well. I'm sending you and Gatomon out for more recruits immediately. This time I'm you will go east. Now leave."

Wizardmon bowed and left.


	6. The Mission

Chapter 6

The Mission

Gatomon held on tight to Wizardmon as he sailed off east of the castle. They flew until midday, not seeing anyone until they finally found a single town in an icy section of the digital world. The town was small, and the Digimon in it were equally small and very weak. They continued flying for a while until the snow became too hard to see and they stopped for a while in a hidden cave.

Gatomon shivered as she searched for firewood. She knew it wasn't night yet, but it was freezing. She found some wood and attempted to start a fire, while Wizardmon walked to the back of the cave and started searching through the stones.

"What are you doing?" Gatomon asked.

"You'll see." Wizardmon selected a stone and placed his hand on it. It started to glow and he threw it on the pile of sticks. Immediately the sticks burst into flames.

"Wow…" Gatomon came up to the fire and held her arms tightly.

Wizardmon quickly took off his cloak and placed it around her like a blanket. When she tried to argue about him doing so, he simply said: "You need it more. You saved my life after all."

Gatomon closed her eyes, enjoying the warmth of her friends cloak. As she relaxed, a new memory pushed it's way through. She remembered being Salamon on a warm summer day, staring deep into a pool of water and trying to catch the fish that were inside. Nearby, there were children- Majin and Feline mainly- playing a game.

A figure sat next to her that she couldn't see. He placed a cloak around her, shading her from the sun. The figure said something, but all she could pick up was: "…If you get hurt like I was, I could never forgive myself…" There were blanks in her memory- she couldn't see who was talking, or recognize the voice, or even hear everything it said. She opened her eyes in frustration.

"I remember something."

Wizardmon perked up.

"I remember being a Salamon, and I was fishing. I think someone was there, but I can't remember who or what they said. I think they were telling me about being careful and something about getting hurt like they were. And there were other rookies, and even some champions there, but they were all playing."

Wizardmon was silent, his eyes closed in deep thought. "Hmm." He said finally. "Interesting. Tell me if you remember any more."

Gatomon nodded and pulled the cloak tighter, drinking in the warmth and the sweet smell of flowers…

When the snow finally let up, they left the cave to find recruits, but once more only found small weak creatures. They were forced to go back to their cave, where Wizardmon left Gatomon temporarily to find food.

_Her memory sounds familiar… _Wizardmon shut his eyes and thought hard. He remembered a sunny day, he remembered it was the day after his mouth had been sewn shut by Lady Devimon, and he remembered all the other Digimon playing… but other than that he drew a blank. It hadn't been that long ago! Think! What happened that day?

There were other holes too- he couldn't remember who his other friend had been. He remembered Dark Agumon, but there had been another… but the other friend had disappeared into the forest. He had blamed Lady Devimon for the disappearance…

Wizardmon stopped. _That castle…_ he thought. _It must be erasing my memories slowly. But if so, why isn't it targeting my earliest memories?_

He went on, pondering this question.

Wizardmon returned to find Gatomon in tears.

"What's wrong?" He asked, worried. He ran over by her and sat down.

She shook her head and wiped the tears away quickly. "Nothing. I'm fine."

Wizardmon could tell she was lying, and decided to step into her mind to find out what was the matter. He stepped in, and was immediately flooded in pain and sorrow, with visions of being whipped, and beaten, and darkness… He could take it no longer and shook himself out of it, panting heavily. He had only looked at her mind for a few seconds, but in those few seconds he saw one thing for sure.

Gatomon was scared.

And Gatomon was in trouble.


	7. Lullaby

Chapter 7

Lullaby

Wizardmon held the sleeping figure of Gatomon close as the sun went down. She looked so peaceful when she was asleep. Her mouth, usually only slightly smiling, would give way to a perfect smile. Her hair fell into her face gently, and her eyelids flickered.

Only an hour before, they had huddled in Wizardmon's cloak for warmth.

"You know we have to go back tomorrow." Gatomon said. "Lord Myotismon will be angry with us for not bringing recruits."

"I know." Wizardmon swallowed, dreading the next day. He did not know what the punishment would be, but he already decided what he was going to do.

"Wizardmon?"

"Yes?" He said gently.

"Do you know any lullabies?"

"Do you?"

"No…" She sighed. "Lord Myotismon never allowed us to sing. It prohibits him from thinking. I got beaten once for it…" her voice seemed to crack as she said that.

"I'm sorry." Wizardmon said gently.

"It's okay. I grew up here. I'm used to it."

"Were you allowed to tell stories?"

"Stories?" Gatomon asked in confusion. "Like what?"

"You know- tales."

Gatomon looked even more confused.

"Didn't you ever tell each other about things that happened?"

"Uh…"

"Fairy Tales? Myths? Legends?"

"Not really…"

"The Centarumon's Golden Hoof?"

"The what?"

Wizardmon stared at her blankly.

"I've never heard it."

"Well, there was a Centarumon long ago who was very greedy. And one day Seraphimon came down and pretended to be an injured Gekomon. The Centarumon took pity on him and healed him, and then Seraphimon revealed himself and offered to grant him any wish. He wished that anything he touched would turn to gold, and Seraphimon had no choice but to grant this."

"Wow. So anything at all?"

"Yes."

"Even food?"

"Unfortunately yes. Centarumon became weak, lacking energy to do anything, and finally he fell asleep one day, almost dead. All the healers had told him he was about to die."

"And did he?"

"Nope." Wizardmon grinned, seeing Gatomon was very interested in this story. "In his dream an Angewomon appeared and told him that he could live if he bathed in the nearby river. So he immediately got up and dragged himself to the water and bathed. As soon as he got out, the Angewomon appeared and told him he must touch everything he turned to gold, and only then would he live to see the morning. So he galloped around, touching everything he had turned into gold, until finally the sun rose and he was freed."

"Wow. That's cool."

Silence.

"Wizardmon?"

"Yes?"

"You didn't answer my question."

"Which one was that?"

"Do you know any lullabies?" She asked again.

"I don't know any by heart, but I can make one up for you…"

"Really?" Gatomon turned her head to look at him "You would do that?"

"It's not too hard." He smiled. "I'm quite good at it."

"Thank you." Gatomon curled up in Wizardmon's lap, as he started to sing:

"Softly now, I sing you to sleep.

You who cry, and you who weep

Do not be afraid- No harm will come-

Sleep well, my friend. Sleep little one."

Gatomon sighed and curled up in Wizardmon's lap. Her eyes closed and she smiled. He smiled back and continued:

"Dream not, my friend, of your dark past-

These things, you know, aren't here to last.

Sleep well, and on this cold, dark night

Dream of warmth and dream of light."

The slow, soft breathing of Gatomon told him she had drifted into sleep, so he continued the song, letting everything out.

"Sleep well, my love- dream of light

On this dark and lonely night.

You, my love, shall find some rest

Here in my loving caress.

"Dream of days forgotten and

Dream of a much greener land.

Dream of the one you were meant to seek,

Dream, my angel, as you sleep.

He stroked her skin, somewhat glad she could not hear this part. She would only laugh.

"I love you forever, my dear,

And though I know you can't hear,

Dream of my love, dream of my face,

As you sleep in my embrace.

"I know what lies in wait for us

Do not worry, do not fuss.

We have failed, but, you see:

The one who'll be punished will be me.

"I'm by your side, forever my love,

You- with innocence of a dove.

Do not worry, for if I die-

I will be there when 'er you cry."

Tears came to Wizardmon's eyes, and he kissed Gatomon gently on her fore head. "I love you, Gatomon…" He whispered.


	8. Agony

Chapter 8

Wizardmon held Gatomon tightly as they flew into the sight of the castle. They had scoured the entire area from last night again, trying to find anyone at all who would come, but it didn't work. And so, fearing what they knew was coming, they came back to the castle empty handed.

As they landed, they saw DemiDevimon fly through a window. He flew to them quickly.

"Wizardmon!" He said, frantic. "The boss isn't happy! I was sent to go stop those DigiDestined, and it didn't work! Please be careful!" The bruised bat flew in circles around them rapidly until Wizardmon grabbed his leg.

"Calm down." He soothed, letting a charm fall into his voice. "Let me heal you."

"Okay…" DemiDevimon calmed and went somewhat limp.

"Now, tell me what news there is of the DigiDestined."

"They are on their way here." He told them. "They saved their last two members and are traveling to this castle under guidance of Gennai."

"Gennai, huh?" Wizardmon knew of this man. He had often seen him talking to Sorcerymon. Sorcerymon had trusted him, so he could too. If Gennai was helping these kids, then they must be the people he needed to help keep Gatomon safe.

"Yup! That crazy old man is trying to keep us from goin' into the DigiDestined's world!"

Wizardmon was too lost in thought to respond. _If the DigiDestined are working with Gennai, then they must be good! _He thought to himself. _And maybe the one that Myotismon is looking for is the same person Gatomon is trying to find._

Then Gatomon broke into his thoughts. "What I wouldn't give to teach that lunatic old guy a lesson…" She growled. "And at the same time, all the DigiDestined. That would also prove further the obvious fact that I am better that DemiDevimon."

DemiDevimon narrowed his eyes. "Stupid Hairball!" He snapped. "I'll show you better…"

"Wizardmon, come on. Help me delete this idiot." Gatomon said, starting to leap towards the little bat. But Wizardmon grabbed her shoulder to hold her back.

"Calm down, my friend." Wizardmon sent a calming charm through his words. "We must go."

Gatomon slumped. "Okay." She muttered, glaring at DemiDevimon.

DemiDevimon stuck his tongue out at her as they passed. Then he flew behind Wizardmon. "Hey, Wizardmon! Did you guys find anyone?"

"No. There are no strong Digimon to the north of us." He mumbled.

The little bat whistled. "Ooo… The boss won't be happy about that. He's in a pretty bad mood as it is… try to be careful, kay?"

Wizardmon nodded as he and Gatomon made their way up the stairs.

"So, you failed to bring me any recruits?"

"Y- Yes, Lord Myotismon…"

The vampire remained sitting in his desk, back to the pair. Wizardmon felt Gatomon trembling, and he placed a hand on her shoulder as reassurance.

"And why is that?" He voice was dangerously calm.

"The Digimon we did find were weak and unsuitable for fighting." Wizardmon told him.

Myotismon stood and turned towards them. He stood looking at them for a moment, then sparks of red gathered at his fingertips, and a long red whip lashed out and struck Gatomon in the chest. With a cry, she flew backwards into the door.

"Are you okay?" Wizardmon knelt by her to help her up.

"I- I'm fine." She got to her feet once more. "I'm used to it."

"Gatomon, leave us. I wish to talk to our wizard friend alone."

She looked worried, but left the room as she was told. Wizardmon turned back to face the dark form of his 'master'.

"Yes, my lord?"

"Wizardmon, I wish to tell you something." He motioned him over to the desk, where there was a closed book. When Wizardmon came to the desk, the vampire opened the volume. "This book shows every Digimon there is- every level, every type, and even some that have been extinct for hundreds of years. See?" He flipped to a page showing a small green creature. "This is a Nyaromon. Now, they evolve to many things, but this is the most common." He turned the page to a puppy- like Digimon, and on the page opposite was a picture of a small Gatomon, holding a flower. "Here is your little friend. Now, ever since I brought her here, I have been trying to change her. In her Dark form, she would be very useful." He waved a hand over the page, and the Gatomon picture turned into a picture of a Lady Devimon killing a WereGarurumon.

"I see." He said quietly. "Why do you tell me this?"

"You are a Wizardmon. You have a choice." He opened the book to a later section- obviously the Majin and Ghost type section. He turned a page and showed a Wizardmon standing proudly on a rock, wand outstretched. "You can turn into three things- A Dark form, A Pure form, or a half form. Now, I ask that you focus on the Dark form."

"Why?"

Myotismon waved a hand over the picture, and it changed to a picture of a Myotismon devouring a helpless Koromon. Wizardmon held back a gasp of horror. His eyes fixed on the pain and terror of the Koromon's face.

"If you transform into what I am, you would be powerful beyond belief! You and I could take over both worlds- The Humans and the Digimon."

"I see." It was silent for a moment, then Myotismon moved away.

"I will be back, I need to go find my idiotic minions." He stopped before he left the room. "And do not think you have escaped punishment. I have delayed it to hear what you wish to do."

Wizardmon was left alone, looking at the book. He waved his hand over the picture, and it turned back into him. _How could I ever want to do that? _He asked himself. _After being friends with a Dark Agumon for so long… I could never do it! And I already know of my other form- a Mystimon. I really don't want to become one of those either… _He looked at the book for a moment and the thought: _What's in-between?_

Waving his hand over the book, the picture changed to a white robed, blonde wizard with green eyes and a black outfit. Instead of a black hat, a golden halo rested above his head. The subtitle named him Holy Wizardmon, both dark and light at the same time.

Out of curiosity, he turned back to the Gatomon page and decided to see her other form. Waving a hand over the page, his eyes were met with the most beautiful sight ever. But he quickly shut the book, hearing Myotismon come in.

"Well, have you decided?"

He closed his eyes, remembering the beauty of the pure form of Gatomon. Then he said: "I want to be a Holy Wizardmon."

Myotismon stared at him. Then he touched his mask gently and said: "Wizardmon, did you notice something different about me, different from the picture of my kind?"

Wizardmon gulped. A Myotismon doesn't wear a mask. "Yes, my lord. Why do you have a mask?"

"A powerful Majin gave me this when I was ransacking a village. I think it was a Holy Wizardmon, but I have doubts. You see, Holy Wizardmon Digimon died out long ago, and no Digimon has ever evolved to them again. But no ordinary Majin could have given me this-" He took of the mask, revealing burned and scarred flesh. Wizardmon gulped, realizing who the vampire in front of him really was.

This was the Digimon he had attacked so long ago by a burning house, near a dying friend. This was the one who killed his friends and destroyed his home. He killed Dark Agumon. And at that second he realized what he had to do-

He had to get Gatomon out of here before she died too.


	9. Run

Chapter 9

Run

"Gatomon, I can't let you continue to be hurt."

Wizardmon sat on the side of her bed, healing the deep gashes in her back that she had earned from her master. As the glowing orbs of electricity moved into her back, the bloody cuts healed slightly more.

She winced as one closed a gash suddenly and painfully, but calmed down when she felt her friend rub the sore area. "As long as I am here, I will have to put up with it."

"Then we run away."

"Lord Myotismon will kill us if we are caught."

"Gatomon, If he ever tries to kill you, I will die in your stead." He promised her. (A/N: Maybe Wizzy can see the future after all… XD)

"Thank you." She smiled slightly and gave him a hug.

Wizard held her tightly in return. "Then it is decided. At dawn we run as fast as we can from this hell-hole, got it?"

"Yes." She nodded, and watched as he left the room quietly.

At dawn, Wizardmon closed the front doors of the castle and kicked off the grounds, flyinh at least thirty miles before he stopped to take a break in a hidden cave. He opened his cloak and pulled a sleeping Gatomon out. "Wake up." he said gently.

The cat Digimon woke up and blinked at him sleepily. "Wh- Where are we?"

"We are almost to Spiral Mountain." He informed her. If we get past that, we can find Genni, and he can keep us safe."

She smiled and curled up again. "Hmm. I'm gonna sleep some more."

"Good idea." He stroked her fur gently, hearing her soft breathing slowly become more deep. He traced her scars carefully, so as not to wake her up. "Don't worry-" He whispered. "Myotismon will pay for what he did to you."

(A/N Everyone wanted them to run away, so run away they shall! No, seriously- every review I got on this said they needed to run away. XD Oh well… And it looks like Wizzy and Taily are showing affection for each other… ^_^ lol Please review!)


End file.
